


Heaven Help Us

by orphan_account



Category: The Purge (2013), The Purge: Anarchy (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Purge, The Purge Anarchy, family fluff?, idek i just really wanted to write this after i watched the second movie, the purge: anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week to go. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty seconds.</p><p>Cali has the date circled on her calendar, in thick, red Sharpie. <b>March 21st</b>. She crosses out each day as the date grows nearer, and now there are only seven spaces left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help Us

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, and is probably a spoiler for the movie.

One week to go. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty seconds.

Cali has the date circled on her calendar, in thick, red Sharpie. **March 21st**. She crosses out each day as the date grows nearer, and now there are only seven spaces left. 

"Hey!"

Cali tears her gaze away from the calendar. Leo's head has just appeared around the corner of the open doorway. "You deaf or something?"

Cali makes a face at him, and reaches out to her bed side table and grabs her red Sharpie. "I'm coming, jeez." She says in mock annoyance.

"Hey," Leo says, holding both arms up. "I'm just following orders, your mom said if your aren't ready we're leavin' without you."

Cali rolls her eyes. "Okay, I'll be there in a second." She walks to the wall bearing her calendar. It's not a fancy, celebrity calender - it's just a plain white one with a picture of her mom, Leo, and herself in a simple grean frame above it. 

Leo's eyes follow her and land on the calendar. "You don't have to worry about anything, you know." His tone is soft, not the jesting way it was a few seconds earlier.

"I know," Cali says, crossing out today's date. She holds her breath as she does it, like she does every single day, regardless of the date. It's almost like a ritual, like she's preparing herself for what will eventually happen.

They both stand in silence for a few seconds, eyes meeting in a silent recognition. It's been twelve months since Leo saved Cali and her mom's lives, and six months since her mom and Leo got engaged. Twelve months since her papa gave his life so they could have the money to live their's. (Well, that was his plan, anyway - neither Cali or her mother have touched a penny of the $1000,000 that's sitting in their bank accounts. They just can't bring themselves to. Not now. Not yet.)

"What are you two doing?"

Both Cali and Leo turn to look at Eva as she appears in the hallway. She's holding Leo's black jacket in one hand, and Cali's khaki coat in the other. "We're gonna be late for the service," Eva says and tosses their coats at them.

"Aye-aye, mam!" Leo mocks and salutes, before throwing one arm 'round his fiancee's shoulder and kissing her temple. "Let's go, soldier!" He calls to Cali.

Cali can't help the smile that creeps across her face as she hears her mother's giggles and watches the two adults disappear down the hallway. However, the smile soon disappears when she glances back at the calendar. She takes a deep breath, and drags her eyes away, before jogging after her parents. 

Cali isn't entirely sure she even believes in God, or which God, if any, but she doesn't want to miss church, nevertheless. She figures a little praying for their lives won't hurt.


End file.
